


Come on Chloe Spit it out

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of drugs, Party, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, smut ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey catches Beca and Chloe messin around ;D<br/>//<br/>Party with the High Notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Chloe Spit it out

Beca used to hate parties, that was until she met Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale drunk was the best thing in the world, even if it left Beca confused in the mornings with awful hangover. Parties meant that the line between friends and something more could be blurred without consequences (for the most part). So when the High Notes announced that there would be a party at their Captain’s house right off campus, Beca immediately brought it to Chloe’s attention.

“Hey Chloe!” Beca said in a sing-song voice, only because the other Bellas weren’t at the house, as she burst into Chloe’s room. The other girl looked up from the textbook and notes that were spread over her bed. “Guess what!” Beca said a smile on her face as she went over sitting at the far end of the bed.

“Hmmm,” Chloe says tapping her chin a look of fake thought plastered on her face. “You figured out how I can pass my text without actually studying?” She joked collecting her notes and placing them in her textbook as she closed it placing it on the floor by her bed.

Beca laughed slightly moving closer to Chloe. “The High notes are having a party tonight and I was thinking we could go?” She asked, “You know so you can have a break from studying.” Beca added trying to convince her friend.

“I don’t know Becs” Chloe starts then Beca gives her puppy dog eyes and she giggles “Alright we can go but,” Chloe said an evil grin spreading on her face “I get to pick what you wear!” This caused Beca to groan rolling her eyes.

“Fine.” Beca huffed trying to tone down her smile. “The party starts at 9 Red so you go some time, Imma gonna go jump in the shower and what not” Beca said getting up leaving the room as Chloe picked her textbook back up nodding.

~~~

The two girls arrived at the party a quarter to ten. Chloe was in a form fitting red dress, that hugged her curves in the best way possible, the dress had an open back and didn’t even meet Chloe’s fingertips when her arms hung by her sides (the outfit had cause Beca to suck in her breath rather loudly when she saw her friend). Chloe had picked out a deep navy Blue dress for Beca, the dress cut sharply down to show off Beca’s cleavage. The dress looked amazing on Beca showing her body off, even if it was a bit much for Beca’s taste.

Chloe looked around when the walked in the house, people were already piled into the living room drinking and dancing, some of them even smoking. “Lets get Drinks” The redhead said as she grabbed Beca’s hand heading to the Kitchen. They both did a double Shot before making a mixed drink of some sort. The entire house had a light haze going on due to the amount of weed being smoked by the party attendees. Neither Beca nor Chloe were smoking but they could feel the effects of it. The two girls were drunk and just a bit high by ten thirty.

Beca had been dancing with Chloe all night. They were all over each other hands pressed against hips pulling the other closer to get as much of their bodies pressed together at they could. Beca’s hand dipped lower on Chloe’s hips occasionally, as well as Chloe’s hand teasing to slide up to Beca’s chest. “You-look great t’nigt” Beca slurred drunkenly in Chloe’s ear.

“Mmmm you look good too Becs” Chloe said returning the compliment. The redhead’s eyes flicking down to the tiny brunette’s lips. Chloe’s eyes light up when ‘Wiggle’ by Jason Derulo came on pulsing through the Speakers, she immediately started to sing along quietly pressing even closer to Beca.

Beca grinned listing to Chloe sing the song quietly under her breath. Before long Both girls were singing Beca taking over Snoop Dogg’s rap. Beca was very aware of how hungrily Chloe’s gaze was racking over her. The two girls finished out the song music still pumping loudly around them, their eyes flicking down to lips then back up to lustful eyes.

Chloe smashed her lips on to Beca’s without warning tired of this game they had been playing. Hands splayed over Beca’s body. Chloe let out a small noise of surprise when Beca’s tongue flicked over her lips and into her mouth eagerly.

They stayed there for a while hands roaming without shame. Beca broke away from Chloe reluctantly, struggling to catch her breath to speak. “Lets get out of here” She said her voice heavy with desire for the older Bella, who just nodded in response to Beca’s request both of them making their way toward the door. As they made their way back to the Bella’s house hold they never let go of each other kissing and trying to walk at the same time till they got back to Chloe’s room. All of the other Bellas were asleep or out so the two girls weren’t that worried, not that it was on their mind anyways.

“How do I get this damn thing off?!” Beca growled trying to undo Chloe’s red dress, concentrating was quite hard when a gorgeous Redhead had her lips attached to your neck. Chloe had already done away with Beca’s dress leaving the girl in a bra and underwear that matched the color of Chloe’s dress.

Chloe let out a small laugh pulling away from Beca’s neck leaving a hickey, She reached back to unzip the dress that was blocking Beca’s hands. As the dress hit the floor Beca sucked in air louder then she had earlier when Chloe had came into her room with the dress on. Chloe smirked watching Beca try to unscramble her brain.

Beca stood in front of Chloe in total awe. She had on a lacy black bra with underwear to match, and it was all Beca could do to keep from drooling. “God Damn Chlo,” Beca said jerking the other girl towards her causing them to fall back onto the bed Chloe erupting in giggles.

Fingers are exploring each others bodies as they make, out flipping every so often who’s pressed into the bed.  Soft moans escaped both of the girls. The had waited so long for this. They were to into each other and the new noises they were making each other make to hear the door opening as they pressed into each other feverishly.

“Oh My GOD Chloe!” Beca new the voice as soon as she heard it her whole body freezing, pinned underneath Chloes amazing body.

Chloe jumped off of Beca and immediately regretted it, as it left Beca unshielded from Aubrey’s horrified expression. “W-what are you doing here Bree?” Chloe asked throwing a blanket over Beca who hid under it only her eyes peaking out over it (making her look incredibly cute). Chloe herself grabbed her dress that was discarded on the ground doing her best to cover herself, even though Aubrey had her back turned to them now. Chloe shimmied into the dress “we’re covered” She said softly letting Aubrey turn around.

Aubrey kept her eyes down but still faced her friend, “I was just stopping into say hi cause I was in town.” Chloe’s eyes followed Aubrey’s to Beca, who in turn just shrunk further into the bed. “What the hell?” the blonde asked again looking at Chloe. “Beca? Really Chloe?”

“Hey! I’m right here!” Beca said sitting up a bit keeping the blanket clutched to her chest. Beca’s eyes flicked to Chloe then back to Aubrey.

Chloe shifted on her feet not sure what to say. Its not like she could just tell Aubrey that she was in a relationship with the girl tucked into her bed, because they weren’t as great as that would be. “I Uhm we uh well” Chloe stumbled over her words looking at Beca not sure what to say. Aubrey stood waiting her eyebrow cocked up waiting for an explanation.

“Come on Chloe Spit it out” Aubrey said frustrated and feeling rather violated. “Why didn’t you at least tell me you finally hooked up with her? Not that I approve because I don’t, but because I saw your Toner for her at the activities fair.” Her voice was sharp her gaze falling on Beca “Your’s too”

Beca cut in, “Chloe and I just got together, like tonight’s the first time” Beca rambled on not able to stop herself “So if you would, like, leave that would be great. Cause I’d really like to get back to kissing Chlo.”

Aubrey had an amused expression on her face as she spoke to Chloe “We are getting lunch tomorrow be ready at noon.” Chloe nodded her face flushed bright red. Aubrey turned a glare on Beca “You hurt her and I will have wolves rip out your vocal cords” She threatened before leaving the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Beca muttered under her breath flopping back against the bed. her heart racing.

Chloe stripped out of the dress before going to Straddle Beca. Bending down to kiss the girl beneath her stopping when their lips hardly touched “Are we together together or are we just hooking up?” She asked softly as Beca ran her hands up her thighs causing Chloe to shiver.

“If you think I’m letting you go after this you’re crazy” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips before pressing up to kiss her a smile on both of their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> send feedback! hope you like it! hmu @ whatever-im-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
